


Our Love Was Made For Movie Screens

by harmonsangel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonsangel/pseuds/harmonsangel
Summary: “Do you think it will ever get old?”“With you, Maggie? Nothing ever does.”





	Our Love Was Made For Movie Screens

  

 

Two years into their relationship and four months into marriage, Maggie would like to think they have the whole ‘holiday’ thing down. ‘Orphan’ thanksgiving at Kara’s and Christmas in Midvale with Eliza (she invites her ‘three daughters’ to stay, and Maggie still isn’t over it). Right before the wedding, they took a weekend trip away to celebrate both their birthdays, only nineteen days (and two years, Alex is always reminding her) apart. Valentine’s Day, however, is a little trickier, for obvious reasons. After last year’s debacle Alex had broached the subject earlier in the year and established neither of them needed a huge celebration. In Alex’s words, they were married and they loved each other, and that was something to celebrate every day of the year. (Maggie’s comment that they didn’t need to share anything else with the heterosexuals if they could avoid it had Alex chuckling, but not disagreeing.)

So February fourteenth passes without incident, unless they count Maggie’s utterly unsubtle eye-rolling at all the PDA. They grab lunch together in the diner across from the precinct, a habit they settled into after Maggie’s promotion to Captain allowed her a longer break. A young cop that Maggie doesn’t know the name of proposes to his girlfriend at a table near them. Ever faithful to her brand, Maggie scoffs. Alex, however, does not miss the way she smiles fondly at her hand and twirls her own ring, absentmindedly tracing the engraved ‘ _A’_ with her thumb. They spend a quiet evening on the couch with takeout, promising each other yet again that they will start cooking more. (They will not). Alex remarks that they might be due a rewatch of The Shining and Maggie has to remind her that they watched it last week. She teases her once again over her love for old horror movies. Alex doesn’t see why she would choose to watch sappy modern-day love stories playing out over and over again when she has her own perfect tale right in front of her, and Maggie can’t argue with that. Alex tries to read some of her academic journal in bed, but stops almost immediately when Maggie prods her in the side and insists that kissing is a lot more fun than reading. (She isn’t wrong).

It is an overwhelmingly normal day, and Maggie heaves a sigh of relief and contentment. Another year, another Valentine’s Day, another battle she has won in her fight to erase the mark the fourteenth year of her life left. This time, she knows with absolute certainty that the future will be brighter. She swoons even more at the certainty that this woman will be by her side throughout all of it. _Alex._ Her _wife._ Nothing makes her happier. One of the many cliché love quotes that Alex has shared with her throughout their relationship comes to mind as she drifts off to sleep. Maggie knows without pause that she could fight the world with one hand, if Alex was holding the other.

It’s this she’s thinking about, how simple normalcy and a day like any other could bring her so much peace, as her key turns in the lock the next day after work. It’s February 15th and she has had a relaxed day at work, enhanced further by the lack of Valentines decorations adorning every store in sight. It’s also Friday, and she’s looking forward to the following days off. They have discussed looking into ‘Mission Gertrude’ as Alex calls it, and have planned some time for research this weekend.

So it’s with a slight smile on her face that she walks into their apartment to find a laid table, complete with wine and candles, soft music playing on the stereo and her wife leaning over the stove wearing an almost offensively patterned apron.

“What the-?”

“Hi, babe. Happy February fifteenth,” Alex replies chirpily, striding over and dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

“What’s going on?”

Alex shrugs, nonchalantly, pretending to go back to stirring whatever’s in the pot. Maggie notes that she’s wearing her normal loose t-shirt and sweatpants under the apron. Although she wasn’t expecting this, she isn’t entirely surprised. This is Alex, and her wife can rarely resist an opportunity for a romantic ‘surprise.’ She is not, however, expecting what happens next, when Alex whips around to face her, apron and all, taking a small breath.

“On February fifteenth last year, you surprised me. Even though you didn’t have to. You were hurting but you still wanted to put me above that. You gave me the prom I never had, and I loved you so much for that. That night, the corsage and the ballroom and the champagne and that _amazing_ dress-” (Alex raises one eyebrow and smirks, and Maggie laughs without even realising it), “I said to myself, this is someone that I _cannot_ let go. I promised myself I never would, that I would never let anything come between us. And then, a few months later, I got to promise you that at our _wedding._ Something I never thought I could have, something I thought I wasn’t made for. I stood there in front of everyone that’s important to me and got to promise you, the most important of them all, that I would love you for the rest of my life. And I will. I wake up every day, grateful for that. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I love you _so_ much.”

Maggie is used to Alex’s romantic speeches, but it doesn’t stop her eyes filling with tears. Alex blushes and looks down, fiddling with the hem of the apron.

“I’m sorry, I’m rambling. The point is, I’m not making this day into a big deal, or anything. I’m not suggesting we get all dressed up and rent out a ballroom every year. I won’t even subject you to my cooking every time, if you don’t want that. (She winks, and Maggie’s heart swells.) “We don’t need Valentine’s Day to tell us what we already know about our relationship, about our marriage, about each other. But I love you, so much. I’ll never forget this day last year, so I figured we could make our own day. Normal is overrated, anyways.” She laughs and holds her hands out. “What do you say?”

Maggie just shakes her head disbelievingly. Alex has always been a romantic at heart. It’s one of the endless things Maggie loves about her. She should have seen this coming, love declaration and all.

She steps forward into her wife’s waiting arms, winding her arms around her neck and tilting her chin up for a soft, chaste kiss.

“You always knew how to make a good speech, you know that?” Maggie jokes, resting their foreheads together and laughing softly. “I love you _so_ much, Alex. Thank you for all of this.” She moves her arms, instead taking Alex’s left hand and entangling their fingers, loving the way (as she always does) that their rings look together in the light. “How did I get so lucky?”

Alex scoffs. “Well, if I can’t make my girl dinner for the day after Valentine’s Day, what can I do?”

“Cook, for starters. Your food is burning,” she giggles, elbowing Alex playfully in the side.

“Right, I’ll get that. You just, um, sit right here,” she bumbles, pulling Maggie’s chair out for her. “For you, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer.”

Maggie grins at the overdramatic gesture. “You just like saying that.”

“Oh, absolutely.”

“Do you think it will ever get old?”

“With you, Maggie? Nothing ever does.”

***

Maggie is pleasantly surprised by the food. She tells Alex as such, joking that as the smoke alarm is still attached to the wall, they’d have to call it progress. Maggie notices that Alex has bought merlot. _My favourite,_ she thinks. _Of course she has._

They talk about work and upcoming missions they think they’ll be sharing. Gertrude makes an appearance in the conversation, as she does more and more these days. Maggie is going to have to make peace with owning a dog by that name. She doesn’t mind in the slightest.

Maggie wonders who the next disastrous boyfriend Kara brings home will be, and Alex hopes that she will find her own Maggie one day. (Martin? Mike? Malcolm? Maggie muses, and they decide that there are truly no good male names).  

They plan future vacations. Ski-trips, backpacking through South America, weeks on the beach. A reunion with Maggie’s aunt, away from Blue Springs. More time with Eliza.

Eventually, they ‘come full circle’, as Maggie likes to call it, conversation landing on the journey that has brought them to today. There is the inevitable teasing over the famous ‘lifetime of firsts’ line.

(“I was under a lot of stress!”

“I can’t believe my wife is an actual poet.”

“You love it.”

“I really do.”)

They are reminiscing about the wedding when Alex’s eyes light up and she sets her wine down. “That reminds me.”

She dashes off to the side and comes back holding a tiny box, looking sheepish. Maggie’s eyebrows are already raised in warning.

“You _have_ to give me some notice if we’re doing gifts. I’m at an unfair disadvantage here.” She eyes the box. “You know you already proposed, right?”

“It’s not really a gift. It didn’t cost any money. Sort of. It’s already yours, I just wanted to make it official.” Big brown eyes look pleadingly at Maggie. “Open it.”

She pops the small clasp, exhaling quietly as she lifts the necklace from the box, silver chain winding around her fingers.

“ _Alex._ This is yours.”

“You wear it more than I do. It looks better on you.” She is already reaching behind Maggie to fasten it, fingers grazing the back of her neck.

“You don’t know this, but I was actually wearing this-,”

“The day we met. I remember.”

Alex’s hands stop working on the clasp as she concentrates on her wife, small smile spreading. Maggie continues.

“I remember everything about that day. And all the days after it. I remember watching you walk away from me and thinking ‘that is a girl I will never forget.’” She pauses. “Thank God I never had to.”

Alex finishes with the clasp and takes both of Maggie’s hands in her own, matching rings side by side. The inscription on the pendant catches Maggie’s eye. That’s new.

 _November 28_ _th_ _2017_

_Forever._

“Our wedding day,” Maggie sighs, tears threatening once again. She leans forward to be in Alex’s embrace, just to be near her, to share the overwhelming love she feels with the only person that could ever understand it.

Alex smiles sweetly, tucking Maggie’s hair behind her ears. “Do you like it?”

“I love it. And you. You’ve got me falling harder every day here, Danvers.”

“You’re not going crazy on me, are you?” She teases, gently stroking the side of her face.

Maggie laughs, enjoying the memory of what was certainly the best decision of her life. “Probably. It’s too bad you’re stuck with me, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer.”

Alex raises her glass to Maggie’s for a mock-toast.

“To my gorgeous wife. The strongest, bravest and most inspiring person I know. Thank you for changing my life. To more anniversaries, more February fifteenths, and more years with you by my side.”

They clink glasses, and Maggie is speechless. She thought she would be used to Alex Danvers by now, to this woman who strutted onto her crime scene with her badge and pantsuit and became her unequivocal everything. But Alex keeps on surprising her. She is lost for words.

“I love you. So much. Every day. Always.”

Alex gives her a kiss laced with a little merlot and a lot of love.  

“You too. Forever.”


End file.
